


Zakład

by klarkson



Series: How did we end up here? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 900 słów o niczym właściwie, F/M, bo miałam wenę, pisałam to po północy, to jest takie nic, wybaczcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava gra w <i>Assassin's Creed II</i>, a Ashton przyszedł naprawić jej prysznic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakład

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam napisać coś o 5SOS, ale za bardzo nie miałam weny... Weszłam na generator promptów i bam. Oto jest. Bez żadnej wyraźnej fabuły, bez żadnych scen erotycznych, po prostu takie... cuś.  
> 5sos nie należą do mnie, ale ava i ta historia tak. taki mały copyright.

            - Ezio, nie! – jęknęła Ava, rzucając padem na drugi koniec kanapy. Jak mogła dać się zabić zwykłym strażnikom? Dziś _zdecydowanie_ nie była w formie.

            Zwykle po takim czymś jej mama weszłaby do pokoju z uniesionymi brwiami i pytaniem, czy znów gada do telewizora, ale to już nie był dom jej rodziców. To było jej własne mieszkanie w niedorzecznie luksusowym apartamentowcu w centrum Melbourne, które zakupiła za wygraną w turnieju gier wideo. A teraz może dostawać gry za darmo, bo została przyjęta do redakcji gazety traktującej o grach jako recenzent. Kasa za realizowanie swojej pasji? Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

            Właśnie, ogień. Kiedy już jej umysł wrócił do bycia we własnym mieszkaniu zamiast renesansowej Florencji, zauważyła, że jej koszulka lepi się do jej pleców, czoło na linii włosów jest kompletnie mokre, a termometr wskazuje 32 stopnie Celsjusza. A była w mieszkaniu.

            Styczeń w Australii to koszmar, ot co.

            Dziewczyna wyłączyła konsolę i udała się do łazienki, żeby wziąć zimny prysznic. (Co zrobiła już tego dnia dwa razy: rano, bo przez noc tak się spociła, i przed obiadem, którym była odgrzewana pizza ze wczoraj).  Rozebrała się, co przywitała z ulgą, weszła do kabiny, odkręciła kurek… I nic. Wyszła, spróbowała kran – działa. Prysznic – znów nic. I jeszcze raz. Tym razem trochę się zakrztusił, ale nic nie wyleciało.

            Ava z westchnieniem założyła majtki i dresowe krótkie spodenki, rezygnując z zakładania znów koszulki, i poszła po swój telefon. Sprawdziwszy numer do hydraulika zadzwoniła i umówiła się, że jakiś przyjedzie za piętnaście minut. Niechętnie ubrała z powrotem koszulkę (no bo co, było lato, była w swoim mieszkaniu, chyba mogła chodzić goła, nie?) i w oczekiwaniu zaczęła czytać książkę.

            Po dwudziestu minutach usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Niemal w podskokach pobiegła otworzyć, a kiedy to zrobiła, słowa powitania uwiązły jej w gardle.

            Przed nią stał chłopak, mniej-więcej w jej wieku. Jego włosy były związane bandaną, by nie leciały mu do ślicznych oczu, na twarzy gościł radosny uśmiech, cały był po prostu… _ach_.

            - Jesteś hydraulikiem? – spytała. Chłopak kiwnął głową.

            - Ashton – przedstawił się i podał jej rękę.

            - Ava – odpowiedziała, a potem po prostu tak została.

            - Um… Mogę wejść? Tu ci nic nie naprawię.

            - Jasne – zreflektowała się i zrobiła mu przejście, po czym za nim zamknęła.

            - Więc, z czym jest problem?

            - Z prysznica nie leci woda – powiedziała i zaprowadziła go do łazienki, starając się nie patrzyć na niego za bardzo.

            Ashton niemal od razu wziął się do roboty, a ona stanęła w progu i oparła się o framugę, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Chłopak był odwrócony do niej tyłem, kiedy pracował, przez co bezczelnie mogła patrzeć na jego bicepsy, dobrze widoczne dzięki tank topowi który na sobie miał.

            - Nie za młody jesteś, jak na hydraulika? – spytała, żeby nie stać tak bezczynnie. Ashton zachichotał – tak, _zachichotał_ – i odwrócił się na chwilę, żeby zmierzyć ją wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do swojej pracy.

            - Byłem w zawodówce, to dlatego. A ty, nie za młoda jesteś żeby mieć własne mieszkanie?

            Ava wzruszyła ramionami.

            - Możliwe. Ale wiesz, pieniądze były, to i pomysł na odcięcie się od rodziców był.

            - Wygrałaś w totka?

            - Coś w tym rodzaju. – Nie chciała się w to zagłębiać.

            - No, bo to mieszkanie to fajne masz. – Krótkie spojrzenie w jej stronę. – Jak będę sławny i bogaty, to sobie takie kupię.

            - Sławny i bogaty? – spytała. Pokiwał głową, wciąż majstrując przy prysznicu.

            - Gram z kumplami w zespole. Wiesz, nic poważnego… Jeszcze. Gramy po klubach i tak dalej. Chcemy się wybić, ale chyba nie mamy szans.

            - To powiedz, kiedy gracie następnym razem, a przyjdę was posłuchać – powiedziała, co sprawiło, że klucz wypadł mu z ręki, a odwróciwszy się, ukazał najśliczniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Boże, ten chłopak był cały śliczny. Najchętniej to by go nie wypuściła z tego domu. Łazienki. Prysznica. O tak, mógłby zostać w kabinie. Ona by dołączyła.

            - Jak będę wiedział, dam ci znać.

            - Do tego chyba potrzebujesz mojego numeru – odparła w przypływie śmiałości, bo why the fuck not. Uśmiech Ashtona stał się olśniewający.

            - Chętnie – powiedział, po czym wrócił do pracy. Trzy minuty później wszystko było gotowe i sprawne, a Ava płaciła mu odpowiednią sumę. Potem Ashton wyjął telefon i bez słowa podał go dziewczynie.

            Na tapecie zobaczyła Ashtona i trzech innych chłopców, więc stwierdziła, że to pewnie jego zespół. Szybko wstukała swój numer, a potem na niego zadzwoniła, żeby też mieć ten od Ashtona.

            - Świetnie – stwierdził z uśmiechem i już miał wychodzić, kiedy przechodząc przez salon coś zauważył. – Ej, czy to nie jest zestaw od Guitar Hero? – spytał, zatrzymując się w miejscu, a Ava rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

            - A co, chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć?

            - Uuu, uważasz, że ty, jako dziewczyna, lepiej sobie poradzisz z takim wytrawnym graczem, mężczyzną, jak ja?

            Powinna mu powiedzieć, że to ona była _wytrawniejszym_ graczem, ale jakoś nie miała serca tego robić.

            - Zobaczymy. Jaki instrument wybierasz?

            - Perkusję – odparł, jakby to było oczywiste. – Ty?

            - Gitara.

            Ava przygotowała płytkę i podłączyła instrumenty, po czym wybrała piosenkę. Już chciała zaczynać, ale przyszło jej coś do głowy.

            - Może się założymy?

            - O co?

            - Hm… - zastanowiła się. – O to, kto kogo zaprosi na randkę. Za którą zapłaci. A wygrany ma dowolność przy wyborze miejsca.

            Ashton wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą uścisnęła.

            - Zakład stoi.

***

            Pół godziny i 6 piosenek później Ashton musiał przyznać, że sromotnie przegrał. Ava uśmiechała się tryumfalnie, co tylko go rozzłościło.

            - Hej, nie bądź taka – powiedział, robiąc minę zbitego szczeniaczka. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

            - No i? Mówiłeś, że w tym swoim zespole grasz na perkusji. Jeśli tak ci idzie, to nie wiem, czy chcę to widzieć.

            - Ej! To jest _zupełnie_ co innego. Umiem grać na prawdziwej perkusji!

            - Zakład? – spytała, prostując plecy i dumnie unosząc brodę. Wtedy Ashton ją pocałował.


End file.
